villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DeltaHorizon020/PE Proposal: Lord Ravannavar
Time to make another proposal. This is from the game I used to look forward to for CM Discussion dates due to personal reasons but declined because you know what had been reserved it earlier. Anyways, I finished watching the playthrough and it was a rather enjoyable ride from start to finish and I did get a bit inspired with this game though yes, some of the story and characters from this game, while alright, could use some tweaking and I did got one candidate that is worth discussing. Who is this candidate and the game you may ask? Well let's find out! What's The Work Indivisible is a rather interesting game created by the same team who create Skullgirls. The story tells us about a young warrior girl named Ajna whose village had been purged and her father had been killed by the soldiers of evil warlord. It is up to Ajna to defeat said evil warlord to avenge the people that had been slaughtered by him. A fun fact though, Ajna is able to absorb several people that she met along the way which resulted on said people to become her own companions for battle in her own adventure. And yes, the game does have a little twist on his sleeves. Anyways, judging by the synopsis, you know who is the guy that I'm going to discuss right? Say hello to the guy who ordered the purge of Ajna's village, Lord Ravannavar, everyone! Who is He/What Has He Done Surprisingly enough, Ravannavar has a design to become the real Big Bad of Indivisible given him being an evil overlord and the one who purged Ajna's village but no...He's actually a Starter Villain and the real villain of the game is a goddess who sealed for 16 years. Weird huh? Anyways, let's talk about Ravannavar. Basically, he's a rather mysterious evil warlord from the Navar state who is on conquest to destroy the world and remake it in his own vision by unsealing a goddess of destruction and rebirth named Kala. Why? Because Ravannavar himself claims to be the righteous man and saw humans as a corrupted being that should be wiped out from the face of the Earth. To that end, he indoctrinates several people to become his own soldier including one of his own adopted son, Dhar, in which he teaches them that he is a Holy, Righteous man. Well, after the deed is done, he then continues his brutal campaign along with his soldiers to wiping several villages including the Mountain Men that resides in Mt. Sumeru which resulted on one of the warriors from there, Zebei, getting imprisoned by Ravannavar when he tries to fight back and then continues to wipe out a village called Ashwat, a village where the heroine lives. This resulted on Ajna's father getting killed and to avenge them, Ajna then vows to cut Ravannavar's head but at the same time, absorbing Dhar, the guy who kills Ajna's dad. After Ajna and her companions were captured and taken into Ravannavar's own fortress, Ajna and her companions then tries to confront and defeat Ravannavar once and for all. When Dhar comes back to give the hostages in order to impress his adopted father, Ravannavar instead callously dismissed him and took interest on Ajna instead because she has a powerful iddhi (If you ask me what is this? I don't fucking know) and is the key to unseal Kala. After the fight, Ravannavar then retreats to Mt. Sumeru in order to unseal Kala once and for all and leave the heroes meet their impending doom after his own fortress has fallen. When the heroes survive and tries to punch Ravannavar in the face after they encountered him in Mt. Sumeru, Ravannavar then turns into his demonic form after Ajna beheaded him but he was defeated at the end of the day. However, despite this, Kala has been released from her slumber which triggered the real events of the game. Heinous Standard For a Starter Villain? Yeah, he's nasty at what he's given. Not all villain comes close in terms of Ravannavar's nastiness except for Kala of course. She doesn't count for plethora of reasons due to the suffering that she had to endure when resetting the world and has a Heel Face Turn at the end of the day. Several villains that are not Ravannavar were either under Kala's influence or not being heinous enough. Ravannavar himself did this for his own volition and for his own tier given? I'd say he's still nasty in terms of grandiose and destruction he had caused and no other villains came close to Ravannavar except for Kala and comparing him with Kala is very unfair since she is a goddess and Ravannavar is merely a human follower who has soldiers in his own disposal and he's still punching nicely in the class of his own. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors Nothing really. I admit that I ended up buying Ravannavar's goal on him being a Well Intentioned Extremist but no...All of it at the end of the day was revealed to be an utter horse manure as Ravannavar in reality, was trying to usher the world of darkness without humanity leaving in his own new world while he doesn't care because he will reborn anyway after Kala resetted the world. He is an Omnicidal Maniac who believes he's a righteous man but in reality, he's not and he embraces himself when spreading death and destruction of the innocent people he came across so yeah... Final Verdict Easy keeper says I Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals